


Empty Streets

by amyfortuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Post-Darkening of Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: Finarfin returns to Tirion alone.





	Empty Streets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grundy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grundy/gifts).



Arafinwë returned alone out of all the House of Finwë, in sorrow and regret for the deaths at Alqualondë, for the theft of the swan-ships. In the darkness, his solitary footsteps at last climbed the green hill of Túna and found it bare; he entered into the streets of Tirion and they were empty; and his heart was heavy. 

Evil had come to the Blessed Realm. 

He walked in the deserted ways of Tirion, and the dust upon his raiment and his shoes was a dust of diamonds. He climbed the long white stairs, calling aloud, but none answered him.

**Author's Note:**

> The wording of this drabble is a prescience of the wording in _The Silmarillion_ when Eärendil comes to Tirion, many years later. The dark version, if you will, where Eärendil's is the light.


End file.
